


Жить（生存）

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 人鱼露露x人类燕燕
Relationships: Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Жить（生存）

Жить  
他探出水面，抹了把脸，像动物一样甩了甩脑袋，水珠从他淡金色的头发上飞离，重新落回大海。他撑着礁石，依靠手臂的力量爬了上去，与发色相同的鱼尾甩动，让他稳稳地坐在那块不高的石头上。这儿是他最喜欢来的地方，尤其是在这样的雨天。

海底深处是听不到雨滴的声音的。

风裹挟着海水，拍打在礁石上，细小的浪花飞入他的怀中，像海洋的精灵，亲吻他的脸颊和身体。雨滴的声音与海浪混合，但是他能听见，它们落在礁石上、进入水中，拍打在他的额头，挂在他的睫毛上。他用鱼尾卷了卷海水，水花被浪头淹没。

“万尼亚，为了人鱼的将来，你好好想一想吧！”

但是此刻，伊万·布拉金斯基的脑海里却是父亲和长老们反复重复的这句话，人鱼的将来，看似沉重却又虚无缥缈的目的，就落在了刚刚成年的伊万身上，他是令人骄傲的王子，人鱼一族未来的希望。

远古时期，细胞在海洋里分化，人类成为上了岸的鱼儿，但仍然有一支留在了海底。他们成为无数美丽传说中的主角，陆地上处处流传着他们的故事。但是实际上，人鱼在几万年的进化中，虽然产生过绚丽的文明，可因为他们的数量逐渐减少，现在的处境变得岌岌可危。国王为此忧心忡忡，他最终想到了岸上数量庞大的同胞。

每隔几十年就会有人鱼偷偷溜到岸上，与人类通婚，但是他们大多数选择留在岸上，回来的仅仅是少数留恋海底生活的老人。人鱼们一直隐藏着自己的身份，但是国王认为，或许是时候让人类知道自己的存在，并且拯救他们。他想到了与人类联姻，于是这个重任就落在了王子伊万的身上。

伊万看着远方出现的一抹船帆，眨眨眼睛，重新跳回水里。

他突然有了个主意。

十多年前，也是一个这样风雨交加的午后，伊万找了个借口从宫殿里溜出来，他管这个叫“透气行动”，年幼的人鱼总是免不了对陆地世界充满好奇心。就像一切人类童话故事里的老套剧情一样，伊万救下了一个因为贪玩飘到海中间的孩子。那是一个女孩，有一头黑色的长发，脸蛋还有些婴儿肥。她的眼睛紧闭着，睫毛微微颤动，显然已经失去了意识。伊万带着她游到了岸边，将她推到沙滩上。

没过多久，一对夫妇模样的人出现在海滩，他们焦急地跑到小女孩身边，按压着她的胸腔，直到女孩把海水呛出来。她醒过来，眨了眨眼睛，看向伊万躲藏的那块礁石。

“燕，你吓死爸爸妈妈了。”女人一把将女孩抱在怀里。

“以后可不要一个人来海边玩了，你是爸爸妈妈的小公主，要是你出了事我们可怎么办啊……”她呜呜咽咽的。

伊万眨了眨眼睛，原来他救的是人类的公主吗？他从礁石后游出来，大胆地看向女孩，他发现她似乎也在看着自己。他抬了抬手，但是看到女孩父亲的目光投向这边，伊万立刻钻进水里，回到大海。

关于自己救下人类公主的事情，伊万没有对任何人讲，但是他已经将那张粉雕玉琢的面孔刻在了记忆之中。如果可以跟她结婚，或许对于人鱼和人类来说都是好事，尤其是自己救了她，她没有理由拒绝自己。

这个被人鱼救下的女孩当然不是什么公主，她叫王春燕，她不仅不是公主，相比起同龄的小女孩，她甚至更加悲惨。没过几年，春燕的父母在一场海难中葬身大海，好在春燕的父亲有个叫王耀的弟弟，他无儿无女，就收养了春燕。

她有足够多的理由恨大海，但恨意带来的更多则是好奇心。

春燕一辈子也忘不了那双像玻璃珠子一样好看的紫色眼睛，还有男孩潜入水中一闪而过的鳞片，闪烁着奇异的光。那一定是传说里才有的人鱼。春燕把她的好奇带进了图书馆、她翻阅了无数书籍、文献，她甚至选择了与海洋相关的专业。只不过她再也没有去过海边一步，甚至连看一眼大海都不愿意。春燕几乎可以肯定，人鱼一定是存在的，他们有过绚烂的文明，有过绝妙的艺术，但现在数量渐渐稀少，即将走向灭绝。

总而言之，命运或许是一条曲线，让伊万与春燕再次拥有了交点。

人鱼与人类同源，因此他们也可以拥有双腿。伊万穿着移居陆地的人鱼给他买来的衣服，走在地上，心中充满了奇妙的感觉。他今天要去学校报道。伊万拿着准备好的证件，在指引下办好了各种手续，终于来到了一个教室。他看到了那个黑发女孩，原来的稚气的婴儿肥褪下了，她甚至有些瘦削，她的眉眼比小时候展开了些，五官更显得清丽，唯一没有变的是她那一双大眼睛，像黑珍珠一样。原来他们同班。伊万又打量了一下周围其他的人，发现她的打扮与其他人似乎没有什么不同。

大家第一次见面，还有些拘谨，春燕坐在位置上翻看学校发放的手册，上面印着各种社团的简介。

伊万思索了一下，走到春燕旁边的空位坐下来。

“你好。”他开口。

“你好。”春燕抬头看了一眼，她感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍，紫色眼睛、淡金色头发，只不过，他为什么没有鱼尾？

“我感觉好像在哪里见过你。”伊万笑起来，开口。

“是吗？”春燕弯起嘴角，内心腹诽这个老套的搭讪方式，“在哪里呢？”

“可能是在海边吧。”他挠了挠脑袋，再伸出手，“我叫伊万。”

“我是王春燕。”两个人的手握在一起。

学校里的生活不会因为学生的身份和来历有什么区别，伊万顺理成章地加入了游泳队，他在水里傻乎乎地游几个来回比拿笔戳破脑袋做高数题更加自在。他也成功地追到了春燕，虽然她总是闭口不谈她的家庭来历，但伊万总觉得她眉宇间有种与别人不一样的气质，有时候让她显得像一个公主一样没落与深沉。

在春燕看来，伊万意外的单纯与善良，他的目的非常明确，他的言谈也处处显现着他对于配偶、后代的渴望，这种渴望甚至不像人类。还有他在游泳队出色的表现，让教练都自愧不如，“人鱼”的称号在同学间流传开来。春燕觉得，他就是当初救了她的人鱼小男孩。

如果留在他身边，或许自己可以找到父母遇难的真相。

为了证实自己的猜想，春燕有一个计划。

周末，学校的游泳馆人并不多，游泳队刚刚参加完一个比赛，训练也暂时停止了。两个人在门口碰面，他们照例拥抱，春燕踮起脚尖在伊万面颊上落下一个轻吻，后者揽着她的肩膀，两个人走进大门。二人再碰面时，春燕已经换好了她特地买来的泳衣，自从父母去世以后，她再也没有下过水，而且很可惜的是，春燕父母遇难之前，她并没有学会游泳。

看到伊万，春燕露出一个灿烂的笑容，但她的手紧紧抓着浴巾的边缘，指甲掐着手心。但她还是下定了决心，春燕取下浴巾，将它挂在一旁，再迈着步子小跑到伊万身边。他的身材真的很不错，像是大理石雕刻出来的塑像，充满了力量。一般春燕认为自己会害怕这样的人，但是现在她没有选择。

“我好久没有游泳了。”春燕看了看泳池，他们站在深水区的边上。

“唔，教练说要先热身，这样不容易抽筋。”伊万举起胳膊，认真地开始拉筋。春燕学着他的动作舒展身体。做完热身以后，伊万跳下了泳池，他就像一条入水的鱼儿一样，身体在水中格外流畅。伊万在水下翻了个跟头，浮上来，看着春燕，朝她伸出双臂。

“来吧，我接着你。”他开口，朝她笑起来。

春燕点点头，她走到泳池边，吸了一口气，然后像准备好的那样，假装踩空，跌了下去。巨大的水花伴随着她的尖叫被抛上了地面，春燕沉入水底，眼睛因为水流刺痛着，她张了张口，但发不出声音，只是吐出一串气泡。她看见伊万焦急的脸，甚至看到他在水中呼吸时的泡泡，还有他的声音，在水下的声音。

他一定是人鱼。

然后春燕被一双有力的手托起来，她再次回到了水面上。春燕靠在伊万怀中大口呼吸着空气，她抹了把脸上的水珠，胸口仍然剧烈起伏着，她翻了个身，贴在他的胸前，紧紧抱着他的脖子。

“对不起……是我让你呛水了。”伊万搂着春燕，带着她慢慢划到浅水区。

“没事……我小时候，在海边，出过一次意外。”她开口，“所以一直不敢游泳，但看你那么喜欢，就想试试。”

“不要勉强自己，如果你真的想学可以告诉我啊，我来教你。”到了两个人都能用脚碰到地板的区域，春燕才松开了伊万，她克服着水的阻力，自己走到泳池边。伊万跟了过来。

“好啊，万尼亚。”她笑起来，“不过你游得那么快，那么好，到底是在哪里学的？”她靠在伊万的身上，在水中抱着他的一只胳膊。

“呃，燕子，你今晚有空吗？我想请你吃顿饭。”伊万侧过头看着身旁的女孩。

她抬起头，对上那双紫色的眸子，点点头。

接下来的时间，伊万找来了一块浮板，让春燕抱着它感受用腿拍打水面前进的感觉。渐渐地，春燕能够只抓着浮板的尾部游动，最后她干脆放开了浮板，将自己放心地交给了伊万，他带着她在泳池从这一头游向那一头。在深水区，伊万托着春燕，让她倚在自己身上，他们来到了池边，伊万背靠着泳池的瓷砖，两手握着她的腰，让她能停留在水面。

春燕稍稍抬头看着伊万，她的手撑在他的胸口。令人惊奇的是，她这才注意到伊万似乎没有体毛，手臂上也是。他的胸肌触感意外的好，春燕忍不住在上面戳来戳去。

“你在干什么啊。”伊万轻笑出声。

“没有想到它是软的。”春燕笑起来。

“那这样呢？”

“诶，戳不动了！”春燕抬头看着伊万，后者一把抓住了她的手，将她带到怀里，抱着她朝泳池中央划去。

离开游泳馆以后，春燕的头发还湿漉漉的，两个人并排走在学校里，一阵风吹来，两旁的梧桐树发出沙沙声响。姑娘轻轻打了个喷嚏，不好意思地笑起来。伊万拿毛巾盖在她的头顶，将她揽到自己怀里。他们走到了学校外头的一家法式餐厅，伊万煞有介事地要了一个小的包间。因为这里有许多情侣约会，这种小包间格外受欢迎。

在柔和的灯光下，春燕感觉伊万的面庞也变得不可捉摸了许多，尤其是他那双紫色的眼睛，愈发得深邃起来。只不过春燕明白，他需要郑重告诉自己的，只不过是她猜到的事情，想到这里，她有一种仿佛被剧透了的无趣，但还是要打起精神在他面前装作自己什么也不知道。春燕拖着脑袋，看着在翻看菜单的伊万，他给自己点了一道鱼。

“万尼亚，你想跟我说些什么吗？”她看着他的眼睛。

“唔……是的。”他点点头，“所以要一起吃一顿饭。”

“那你要告诉我什么呢，不要吊我胃口啦。”她笑起来。

“好吧，”伊万点点头，喝了口水，“为什么我游泳游得这么好，事实上，我不能算是人类……我是，人鱼。”

“人鱼？”虽然早就猜到了事实，但春燕听到他亲口承认，心里也有些不平静，这么说，如果他们能在一起，如果他能带她下到海底，那么父母遇难的真相就有可能被查明！

“是不是吓到你了……”伊万挠了挠脑袋，“其实我很早就见过你了。”

伊万看着春燕明亮的大眼睛，他突然觉得她好美，胜过任何一个在海底见到的人鱼小姐，她那种带着探究和惊奇的目光，就像一道光束照在了伊万的心底，他感觉，仿佛她已经属于了他自己，她会与他一同生活，一同让人鱼一族重新获得生机活力，然后快乐地度过一生。

“是那年你漂到海中间，我把你救到了岸上。”他有些不好意思地再次低头啜了一口水。

“你为什么会有腿……还有，你为什么也吃鱼？”

伊万眨了眨眼睛，他完全想不到，原来她关心这些。伊万花了一些时间解释，人鱼和人类本来是同源，但是人鱼留在了海底，因此人鱼可以将鱼尾变成人腿，耳鳍也可以变成耳朵，至于人鱼也吃鱼就像人类会吃各种牲畜家禽一样。

“我是人鱼一族的王子，我的族人想让我找到能够让人鱼重新壮大的办法。”他解释道。

“所以你们想到了和人类通婚？”

“没错，你愿意当我的王妃吗？”他看着春燕，眼神里充满了恳切。

“噗，”春燕笑出了声，“万尼亚，你这是在求婚吗？”

“对呀，有什么问题吗？”

“有，非常有！”春燕笑起来，“虽然我很喜欢你，但是我们相处的时间还太少了，而且没有鲜花、戒指、惊喜和朋友们的祝福，怎么能算作求婚呢……”

“那让我们多相处一段时间吧。”伊万点点头，似乎在盘算着如何满足春燕说的“鲜花、戒指、惊喜还有朋友们的祝福”。

伊万给春燕讲了许多海底的事情，包括他住的宫殿，他的亲人朋友，他的宠物海豚，还有各种神奇的海洋生物，其中有些春燕闻所未闻。

“你们人类的宫殿是什么样的呢？”伊万突然这么问。

“宫殿？你是说城堡那样的吗？”春燕眨眨眼睛。

“可能吧，城堡，是你生活的地方吗？”

“不，万尼亚，我生活的地方叫公寓，而你现在住的地方叫宿舍。”春燕笑起来。

饭后，她索性带着伊万回到了她在学校附近租的单身公寓。伊万打量着狭窄的房间，书桌和床占了大半个房间，春燕的衣服整整齐齐地挂在架子上，墙上钉了突出来的架子，这样就可以省下放书架的地方。窗边摆着几盆多肉植物，白天百叶拉开时阳光就能洒进整间屋子。伊万似乎对春燕生活的地方感到非常惊讶。

“这难道就是人类公主的生活吗？”他喃喃自语道。

“什么公主啊，万尼亚也学会了人类的甜言蜜语吗？”春燕笑起来，拉着他坐在床上。

“不，我的意思是，你难道不是公主吗？”

“不，我就是个普通人而已啊。”

“可是……”伊万将那天他在沙滩上听到的对话复述给春燕。

姑娘叹了一口气，解释道：“对于我妈妈来说，我当然是她最宝贝的女儿，是她掌心里的明珠，是她的小公主。但是现在我的父亲母亲都不在了，或许这个世界上已经没有人会再对我这么好了。”她看着伊万，似乎从他的眼睛里看出了一丝迟疑。

“你的父母，为什么不在了？”

“海难。”

“抱歉……”

“没关系，已经过去很久了。”

“那他们想必也是出身高贵的人吧。”伊万看着春燕，“即使你沦落到现在这个地步。”

“伊万，你在嫌弃我吗？”春燕皱起眉头，她感觉伊万仿佛变了一个人，“你要明白，人类社会比人鱼的社会要复杂一万倍。人和人之间在很久以前的确有高低贵贱之分，但现在人类在尽力减小这种划分。”

“燕，我没有在嫌弃你，只是如果你是平民的话，我或许不太好跟父亲母亲交代。”他眨眨眼睛，看着春燕。

“那你就这么跟他们交代，”春燕抱着胳膊，“人类分成了很多很多个国家，每一个国家有不同的政治制度，有些国家已经没有贵族了，有贵族的国家，掌权的人也必定不是贵族。如果你想泡到总统的女儿，或许比登天还要困难呢！”

“好啦，我知道啦，”伊万从后头揽着春燕，“不要生气了好不好？既然我伊万·布拉金斯基选定了你，就一定是你了，没有人能把我们分开。即使你是平民，也不会影响我们的关系，好吗？”

“伊万……”春燕推开他，侧身直视着他的眼睛，“我能理解你没有在陆地上成长，还有很多事情需要接受，但是你能不能先答应我，无论以后我告诉你什么陆地上的事，你都要抛开以前的看法，尝试理解我们，好吗？”

“好。”他点点头，凑过去想亲吻春燕的面颊，却被姑娘躲开了。

“那么，万尼亚，在陆地上，人没有高低贵贱之分，即便是所谓的‘贵族’，和普通人也没有区别，人都是人，好吗？”

伊万张了张嘴，似乎想要反驳，但春燕用一根手指抵住他的嘴唇，看着他摇了摇头。伊万看着春燕的眼睛，想到了父母对于自己的期待与嘱托，打算顺着她的意思，于是他点点头。

当天晚上，春燕抱着一本语言生动简洁的世界通史，大致给伊万介绍了人类社会是如何从原始社会发展到奴隶制社会，再到封建社会，变成现在这样。

“那么，人类社会未来还会发展吗？”

“会的，不过我们都来不及看到，那一定是个伊甸园一样的世界。”春燕看着窗台上的绿色多肉，放下书本。

伊万这个时候将春燕拉到自己怀中，将亲吻落到她的额头上，在她抬头的时候，封住了她的嘴唇。他灵巧地撬开她的贝齿，品尝着她甜美的气息，两个人的鼻尖相碰，相互厮磨。春燕喉咙里发出些呜咽，她感觉心中像是有小猫在挠痒一样，头也晕晕乎乎的，全身的力气似乎被抽走了。她只好紧紧贴着伊万，手中捏着他的衣角。

过了许久，伊万终于放开了春燕。

“万尼亚……？”

“你好可爱。”他笑起来。

“你这人……”她又好气又好笑，推着他站起来，“快回去吧，我要睡觉了！”

十月的小假期如期而至，这一对儿小情侣虽然各自怀有小心思，但仍然处在热恋的时期。假期自然得好好利用起来，两人去到附近的一处海滩，在海边一间民宿住下。春燕下定决心，要克服自己对水、对大海的恐惧，她还有更多的事情要做。伊万一口答应下来，当她的私人游泳教练。

但是当她走到海边，脚踩在沙滩上，听见浪花声的时候，却忍不住颤抖起来。秋日的太阳仍然温暖，照在春燕身上，可她觉得自己四肢冰凉。春燕裹紧了身上披着的浴巾，她叫住伊万，让他等等自己。周围游人不少，大家都是趁着假期来海边放松的，再过些日子天气就会凉下来，这样舒服的日子只能等到明年夏天。

伊万只穿着条印着卡通棕榈树的浅蓝色裤衩儿，皮肤散发出自然健康的色泽，吸引了周围不少目光。他看了眼身后的春燕，走到她身边，将手搭在她的肩上。

“你还好吗？”他似乎感受到她在害怕。

“我……我很久没来过海边了。”她开口。

“实在不行我们回去吧。”

“不，不行。”春燕摇摇头，挣扎着迈出一步。她感觉脚底的细沙仿佛一根根小针，每一步都变得无比艰难。

伊万索性将春燕打横抱起，迈着大步子朝他的老家走去。春燕双手环抱着他的脖子，将脸蛋埋在伊万肩膀，不敢看向大海。终于伊万把她放了下来，这时候海水正好没过两个人的脚踝，为了让她不那么害怕，伊万将她抱在自己怀中。他感受到她急促的呼吸，她的手紧紧握着伊万的手，心跳也比往常快许多。

“燕，你稍微看一下海面。”伊万开口，“你看，现在只有些可爱的小浪花。”

春燕从他怀里抬起头，看着远处的大海，它带着些许弧度。海面十分平静，就像伊万说的那样，只有些小浪头，海水一波一波地涌到他们的脚上，冲上来一些沙子，再带走一些沙子。

一旁，小孩子在沙滩上嬉笑打闹着，有个调皮的小男孩甚至嘲笑起春燕还需要大哥哥抱着，他自己都不害怕。这逗得春燕忍俊不禁，她感觉自己脸红了起来，于是稍稍推开伊万，但还是不敢迈出一步。

这看得伊万忍不住笑出了声，他拉住春燕的手，往海里走去。

“诶，等等……”春燕拉住他，挣开他的手。取下自己的浴巾，几步走到岸上，放在一块干净的石头上。她迟疑地朝海边走过来，走到伊万身边，再将手交给他。

两个人走到了海中间，海水正好可以没过春燕的膝盖，伊万站在她身后，抓着她不让她被海水带走。

“感觉好一点了吗？”伊万在她耳边问道。

“嗯。”她点点头。

“那我松手了喔。”

“不要！”她立刻转过身，抱住他的腰。

“喏……今天就到这里吧，明天要下去游泳了哟。”伊万抓住她的手，牵起来，带着她朝岸边走去。

入夜以后，两人在民宿吃着打包回来的晚餐，都是些烤出来的海鲜，牡蛎、鱿鱼、海胆之类的。春燕虽然怕海，但是她可喜欢这些海味儿，除了鱼，她总是嫌大多数鱼身上有股腥气。至于伊万，他目前还没有发现自己有什么忌口的，人类的食物比海洋里的好吃多了，尤其是炙烤蛋白质的香气，让他欲罢不能。

“燕，你是因为小时候的意外，还有父母的海难，所以才这么怕的吗？”伊万拿着一只青口。

“嗯，有一段时间我天天梦到自己被浪花卷走，要么就是在海中间沉下去。渐渐地就再也不敢游泳、不敢去海边了。”她点点头，放下筷子。

“但你迟早要去的。”伊万看着春燕。

她突然心跳漏了一拍，难道他察觉出自己跟他在一起的目的了吗？

“因为你选的专业不就是海洋方向的。”他接着开始吃鸡翅。

“是啊……”她松了一口气，“对了，你要不要趁这几天回家看看？”

“不用，我跟他们说了，放寒假的时候再回去。”想到回家那些繁琐的礼仪，还有排着队要见他的亲戚，他摆摆手。

“可是我想看看你鱼尾的样子。”春燕笑起来，看着他。

伊万愣了一下，他放下手中的骨头，拿纸巾擦了擦手指，开口：“晚一点，等到沙滩上没人了，我带你去。”

夜里，月光清澈，映照在海面上碎出一瓣瓣波光，沙滩上偶尔也出现一两对手牵手的情侣，他们心照不宣地远离其他情人，互不打扰对方的独处时光。伊万抱着春燕寻到了一处被礁石围起来的小潟湖，他背着姑娘翻进去。这方小湖泊给了他们足够的空间，水不深不浅，边缘只在春燕的小腿肚子。

伊万朝湖中心走去，春燕看着他的身影越来越小，直到消失在水中。没过多久，他再次探出头来，耳朵已经变成了淡金色的耳鳍，身下鱼尾摇摆。春燕蹲下身来，她朝伊万伸出手，人鱼直接将她拉到水中，春燕躺在伊万怀里。

他的尾巴绕上来，垫在她的背后不让她被粗粝的礁石割伤，手臂弯起好让她枕得舒服。女孩看上去惊呆了，这是她头一回这么近得见到传说中的生物，即使他整日以人类的形态待在自己身边。春燕不得不承认，人鱼状态下的伊万比往常要迷人过无数倍，不知道是月光还是波光，他的鳞片像星星一样闪烁。她试着伸手去碰他的耳鳍，却被他握住了手。

“小心，很尖的。”他轻声道。姑娘就这么躺在他的怀中，他害怕自己的声音会惊动到这份甜蜜的宁静。伊万将手放在她的胸口，感受着她一起一伏的呼吸，她的心跳得很快，如同自己一样。他忍不住俯下身，将一个吻落在她的嘴唇上。

渐渐地，伊万整个人覆盖住了春燕，他吻得愈发动情，几乎要忘了她是个气息不长的人类。他捧着她的脑袋，唇齿与她互相交缠，他想将她吞下，他希望能够永远这样。

最后是春燕用上全身的力气推着伊万才让他松开自己。

“抱歉……”他开口，抚摸着她的面颊。

“万尼亚……”她的声音微微发颤。

伊万稍稍将她搂到自己身上，用尾巴轻轻拍打着水花。

“人鱼们一般会找这么一个无人的夜晚，在沙滩上化出双腿，来完成让生命到来的仪式。”他开口，“所以如果在沙滩上撞见了，他们有可能是人鱼。”

姑娘眨了眨眼睛，她用手背贴了贴自己发烫的面颊。

伊万重新变回人类的样子，他用腿稍稍分开春燕的双腿。

“不，万尼亚，不要现在。”

“为什么，我们已经到这里了。”

“你……你还没有做安全措施。”她扭过头去，挣开他的怀抱，站起来。

伊万坐在水里，挠了挠脑袋，不明所以地眨眨眼睛。但是他也不好逼迫春燕做她不想的事情，只好作罢。他跟着站起来，穿好裤子。两个人翻出了潟湖。

春燕的薄外衣已经湿透了，湿哒哒地黏在身上。她脱下来，用手使劲拧，水滴落在沙地上。伊万拿过她的衣服，帮着她再挤出了许多衣服上的海水。回到住的地方，春燕大致跟伊万讲了一下为什么现在不行。她没有结婚之前，是不会考虑要孩子的，所以一定要做好防护措施。

“可是……我们不是迟早要有的吗，早一点和晚一点有什么区别呢？”

“区别很大，万尼亚，我们现在还在读书，没有精力去想那些事情。”

“但是这几年，是我和我的族人一起在等。”他抿了抿嘴唇。

“万尼亚，”春燕深吸了一口气，让自己平静下来，她反复在心里重复，他是人鱼，他来自一个奇怪的社会，不要跟他生气，“人类社会是不一样的，这是对我的尊重。如果我们在错误的时间有了孩子，我会不幸福，我们的孩子也会不幸福，这对于你，对于你的族人，不也是坏事吗？”

“为什么会不幸福呢？你跟我在一起，不是挺好的吗？”

“因为我不是自由的。人类有想要孩子的自由，也有不想要的自由，如果一旦剥夺了自由，人就会不幸福。”她尽力用简单的语言解释。

“燕，我好像明白你之前说的平等啊，自由啊是什么东西，”伊万开口，“但是对于人鱼来说，让每个人都活下去，让每个人都有后代，后代都能活下去，这是我们的平等。人类在追求更好的生活，人鱼在追求让自己活下来。”

“万尼亚……”

“好吧，也许你是对的，我不会强迫你。”他点点头。

“谢谢你……我知道，自由对于你们是很奢侈的，接受这些观点对于你来说还太快了。”春燕走到伊万身边，抱住他，吻了吻他的额头，“我们睡吧，时间不早了。”

之后的几天，在伊万的帮助下，春燕敢下水了，甚至能让伊万托着游到海中央。两个人在海边晒得黑黢黢的，回去以后春燕直报怨她又要换深一个色号的粉底了。伊万安慰她，即使不用粉底她也很好看，但还是认认真真地在柜姐那儿听了半个小时讲解给她买了一瓶合适的粉底液。伊万的妈妈总是告诉他，女孩子收到礼物会很高兴的，尤其是用得上的礼物。他寻思着，给母亲和姐妹们带一些人类的东西回去，但前提是得防水。

在校园里，伊万也总是大把时间与春燕待在一起，两个人一块儿去跑步、一起吃饭、一同上下课，一起去拿快递。但他似乎从来不觉得无趣，反倒是春燕，有时候总感觉伊万像块扯不掉的什么膏药一样，不过她也不气恼，就是她少了些跟闺蜜们一起逛街的机会。一直居住在深深海底的伊万，感觉他好像遇到了他的小太阳一样，她成了把他带离冰冷与黑暗的人。

他的小太阳在空闲的时候就会研究一艘叫“八月”的游轮，还有一处海图，那是她父母出事的地方。那一片海域春燕已经在卫星地图上看了成千上万次，就在他们上次去的海滩不远。每一次，她看着卫星拍摄到的并不清楚的图像，都会出神许久，有时候眼泪不由自主地从眼角滑落。

伊万名抿了抿嘴唇，他替她擦去眼泪。

“你是不是很想去那里看看？”他开口。

“嗯，但是怎么去呢？你游到那里去，然后给我把图像传上来？”她摇了摇头。

“唔……”他挠了挠自己的头顶，似乎不太可行。

“有没有什么办法，可以让我变成人鱼？”春燕侧头看着他，眼里充满了期待。

“你真的想去？”

“我想找到真相，因为这艘船，就连一点残骸也没有打捞出来，任何东西都没有留下，只是留下了一个通知。我的父母就在那一则冰冷冷的通知里丧生了。”她抓住伊万的手臂，那阵熟悉的感觉又涌起来，她的心脏连同着四肢，隐隐抽痛。

伊万轻轻地将她揽到自己怀中，虽然这样不能把她身后背负的沉重的经历一同分担到他的身上，但起码可以给她一个依靠。春燕默默地流着眼泪，伊万拍打着她的脊背安慰着她，他咬咬牙。

“我带你去找她吧。”

“找谁？”

“一个定居在陆地的人鱼，她年龄很大了，我小时候只听过她的传说。据说她是人鱼里最学识渊博的人，或许她会有办法。”伊万低头看着春燕，她的脸上还带着泪花。

“万尼亚，我爱你……”姑娘伸出手来，紧紧抱着他。

“我也爱你。”他笑起来，揉乱了她的头发，低头吻了吻她的额头。

让人类变成人鱼的方法的确是有的，一次能维持半天的时间。只不过人类需要承受极大的痛苦，而且这样变化的人鱼不像普通的人鱼一样，拥有一层特殊的能够保温的皮肤，如果要下到海底，还必须忍受冰冷的海水。即便是这样，春燕仍然十分坚定。起初老人不愿意把那种药丸给春燕，但二人动之以情晓之以理，伊万甚至表明了他王子的身份，希望得到老人的帮助。最终，他们说服了老人，得到了药丸。

接下来就是时间的问题了，眼看已经入冬，伊万想着等到第二年开春再下去，但春燕等不了那么久，她恨不得立刻跳进大海里一探究竟。反正海底不管任何时候都是冰冷的，冬天和春天又有什么区别呢？

这场探险定在了一个周末，两个人赶往海边。

因为是旅游淡季，沙滩上几乎没有游客。春燕换上分体式泳衣，披着一件厚夹克来到海边。伊万将那一枚绿色的药丸递给她，冲她点了点头。

吃下以后不久，春燕感觉到一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛，她忍不住跪在地上。现在虽然是冬天，但她的额头上出现了豆大的汗珠。

“啊……”她耳朵下方的皮肤裂开，耳鳍长了出来，替代了原先的耳朵。突然间她感到天旋地转，伊万在旁边的声音也变得很不真切。她整个人靠在伊万身上，腿仿佛被人敲断了一样，每一根神经都在叫嚣着疼痛，墨玉一般的鳞片从皮肤上爬了出来，逐渐覆盖住她的双腿，直到她的腿完全化为鱼尾。

“好痛，万尼亚……”她抓着伊万的手，稍稍支起身子，从他紫罗兰色的眼睛里，看到了自己的耳鳍。

“燕，”伊万将她扶到自己身上，让她躺在自己怀中，“你现在感觉怎么样？”

姑娘稍微休息了一下，点点头。伊万帮她脱掉了外衣，将她打横抱起，即使他的动作已经最轻柔，但她还是忍不住痛呼出声。他带着她走到了海中，慢慢地将她放到冰冷的海水中，然后自己化成人鱼的模样，再次抱起她，潜到水里。

春燕眨了眨眼睛，适应海水给眼睛带来的酸涩和刺痛，她感觉自己在慢慢地夺回身体的掌控，她尝试着呼吸，海水果然从她的两鳃经过，进入到血液里的是新鲜的、带着海洋气息的空气。伊万游得很快，身边的鱼群不断被他甩在后头。

“万尼亚？”她尝试着出声。

“我在。”他低头看了看怀里的姑娘。

“我想试试自己游。”

伊万慢慢松开手，让她适应着在水中寻找平衡，春燕摆了摆自己的鱼尾，一下子游出好远。伊万追上去，牵着她的手。

“你好美，鱼尾竟然是黑色的。”他笑起来，说话的时候嘴里冒出一串泡泡。

“黑色的鱼尾很少见吗？”两个人牵着手一起朝沉船的位置游去。

“很少见，一般是黑色有花纹，或者带有黑色花纹，但是纯黑色的几乎没有，总之我没见过。”

“那你呢？”

“我啊……我们一家人都差不多。”不知道为什么，伊万说起这个却害羞了起来，“他们会用东西来装饰鱼尾，但是我怕疼，就一直这样了。”

“噗嗤，你竟然还会怕。”春燕笑起来。

“当然……考试就很可怕。”他点点头。

越到海底深处，温度就变得越低，直到海水维持在一个恒定的温度。春燕感觉自己的五脏六腑都要被冻起来了，刺骨的寒意透过皮肤直接往身体里钻。伊万发觉她的手越来越冷，便从后面抱住了她，将她整个人藏在自己的怀里。

“你那么冷，应该早点告诉我。”他埋怨道。

“我怕影响了速度。”

“没事，我们很快就能到了。”他加大了尾巴摆动的幅度。

像伊万说的，没过多久他们就发现了那一艘叫做“八月”的游轮，过去了那么多年，沉船上早就是锈迹斑斑，它仿佛与海底融为了一体，像本来就在那儿一样，鱼儿绕着它游来游去，海草随着水波晃动，努力向上生长，汲取着海底少得可怜的阳光。

看见沉船，春燕从伊万怀中挣开，顾不得寒冷的海水重新将她包裹，游到船的附近。在甲板上，他们找到了通往驾驶室的门，伊万将门打开，两个人游了进去。伊万打量着沉船内部，他用手拨开仪表盘上的一层水草。

“万尼亚，你看这里。”春燕一手抓着伊万的胳膊，另一只手指着一个操纵杆。

“这是什么意思？”

“自动巡航开启，出事的时候船开启了自动巡航！”

“就是说船自己开？”

“是的。但是当时的海图明明显示附件有礁石。”春燕点点头，她的猜测可能是正确的——这艘船的事故不是意外！

“我们再去其他地方看看。”伊万开口，握紧了春燕的手。

由于时间关系，他们不可能一间一间地检查每一个舱室，春燕凭着记忆中父母给她看过的船票，找到了他们有可能待过的房间。她一眼看到了床上放着的，已经腐烂的母亲的手提包，它勉强维持着一个包的形状。她游过去，打开来，里头的东西已经看不出原样是什么了，唯一一样她还能认出来的，是母亲的珍珠手链。她猜想当时妈妈可能去洗澡了，所以将手链留在了这里。

她将手链拿起来，珠子却一颗颗地断掉了。她连忙抓住散落的珠子，紧紧地握在手中。春燕感觉自己的鼻子发酸，但是在海里，她看不到自己的眼泪。她只能转身抱住伊万，在他的怀里放声大哭。

伊万拍打着她的脊背，轻声安慰着她。

“走吧，我们还有些地方没去。”他拍拍她的肩膀。

姑娘点点头，他们离开了这个房间。真正让春燕起疑的是，在原本应该放置救生船的地方，却一艘都没有，但有一处地方的痕迹比其他地方稍微浅，上方的拉环留下来一截残破的铁索。

“难道当时只有这一艘救生船？”春燕游过去，仔细查看着痕迹。伊万跟过去，想碰一碰那根锁链，却被春燕抓住了手臂，“别碰，不要破坏这里的景象。”

“你还想再下来一次吗？”伊万看着她。

“也不是不行……下次我想带一台防水防压的相机来，把这里拍下来，然后在陆地上就可以鉴定当时到底发生了什么。”春燕拉着他游出了这间舱室。

“不，不行，你不能再来了。”伊万坚定地摇摇头，“让我自己来吧。你还不放心我吗？”

春燕抬头看着伊万，良久，她似乎内心在挣扎着什么，最终她点点头，同意了。

在快要回到沙滩的时候，药丸的药效却到了时间。春燕感觉到水中的氧气像是被抽干了一样，她甚至发不出来声音，只好抓着伊万的胳膊，使劲摇晃着，她指了指自己。突然一阵割裂般的刺痛袭来，她伸出一只手捂着自己耳朵的位置，耳朵要变回来了。伊万赶忙带着她向上游去，到了水面，春燕大口呼吸着空气，她的胸腔仿佛要炸开一样。随后，腿变回来的过程比长出鱼尾的时候还要难以忍受，她看着那些鳞片缩进皮肤里，像无数把刀子往身体里戳一样，她疼得甚至抠下了一片墨玉色的鱼鳞，但即使这样，春燕仍然紧握着手里的珍珠。终于，这个痛苦的过程持续了差不多十分钟，腿变了回来，大腿上一处伤口正留着血，但那点疼痛比起刚刚的痛苦已经不算什么了。

春燕虚弱地躺在伊万怀里，他们往岸边赶去。

回去以后，春燕病了三天，她发着高烧，一直神志不清，她感觉自己一直在做梦，梦到寒冷的水底，梦到葬身海底的父母，梦到缠绕的海草和盘旋的鱼群……醒来以后，她发现自己躺在学校的医院里，吊着点滴。她用手摸了摸自己的额头，已经不烫了，脑子也清醒了不少。

大概过了两个小时，伊万过来了。他发现春燕醒了过来，但她发不出声音。姑娘面色苍白，让他看着心疼不已。她用手比划着圆圆的东西，指着自己的手腕。伊万从口袋里掏出那些珍珠，还有一片泛着光泽的、墨玉色的鳞片，那一片鱼鳞有吉他拨片那么大。

春燕将那些珍珠捧在胸口，无声地哭泣着。

晚上，医生检查没有问题以后，春燕出院，回到了自己的公寓，伊万一直陪在她身边。春燕自嘲地指着自己的喉咙，耸了耸肩，她仿佛就是陆地上的小美人鱼，用声音换来了鱼尾。当晚，伊万没有回自己的宿舍，他在春燕的沙发上凑合了一晚。

失去声音的这些日子，春燕请了假，她开始着手准备伊万第二次前往沉船的东西，也重新整理再查阅了更多关于“八月”的资料。她设法搞到了一份乘客名单，发现一件相当有趣的事情。

“八月”的船长叫做理查德·福尔科，而乘客里恰好有一位叫做诺顿·福尔科的。春燕顺着查下去，发现这个诺顿·福尔科是一位拥有两家上市公司的知名企业家，许多耳熟能详的日化品牌就是他手里的，而他并无子嗣。只不过有一则小报上的花边新闻倒是记录了诺顿·福尔科创业时期在另一块大陆的风流韵事。如果理查德·福尔科是诺顿·福尔科的私生子，那么诺顿死后理查德便成了他财产的合法继承人。

诺顿·福尔科恰巧就在“八月”的死亡乘客名单里。

一切似乎都能说得通了，“八月”的事故，不是一场意外那么简单。

等到伊万再次从海底回来，春燕的声音也恢复了，两个人整理出手里的资料，将拍到的照片拿去鉴定以后能够确定，当时船上的确存在一艘救生艇，唯一的一艘。

“果然是理查德·福尔科搞的鬼！他为了继承财产，把整艘船的人都牺牲了！”春燕拿着资料，双手微微颤抖。她感觉自己的愤怒仿佛要越出胸口，从身体的每一处毛孔喷薄出来，即使在温暖的室内，她也感觉指尖冰凉且发麻。

“燕，不要激动，我们一起想办法。”伊万握住她的双手，放在他的嘴边亲吻。

“我恨不得把他千刀万剐！”她的眼角微微发红，却没有一滴眼泪流下来。

“我知道……”

“万尼亚……你们族人不是很强壮吗，他们没有陆地的身份吧？那如果这样，岂不是在地上做什么都没有关系……如果……如果你能帮我报仇，”春燕咬咬牙，看着电脑屏幕上理查德·福尔科那张人模人样的照片，“多少个孩子我都给你生。”

“燕……”伊万将她搂进怀里，他能感受到她整个人比往常僵硬，她咬紧牙关，努力忍着不让自己掉眼泪，身体战栗着，“燕，你听我说，你好好听我说。你曾经一直告诉我，每个人都应该是平等的，每个人都有追求自由的权利。我知道，理查德·福尔科这个混蛋害了你的父母，害了很多人，但是你们有你们的律法，他一定会得到应有的惩罚，而不是由我们来惩罚他。  
我之前不能理解，什么是你说的‘自由’，我觉得生存才是最重要的，只有生存下去，才会有新的生命和血液，我高高在上，忽视了留下来的尊严，忽视了快乐。我不想你失去快乐，你的父母一定也不希望看到这样的你。”

“万尼亚……他们，他们已经不在了。”她的手紧紧抓着伊万后背的衣服，眼泪最终还是忍不住滑落下来，她的肩膀随着抽泣一颤一颤的。

“对，他们不在了，即使你现在冲过去杀了福尔科他们也不会活过来，燕。那句话是怎么说的来着，人是目的，不是手段。你这样做，难道不是把自己当做了交易，当成了工具，这不是你最深恶痛绝的吗？”他轻轻拍打着她的后背，耐心劝阻。

“对不起……”春燕几乎是用尽全力抱着伊万，她始终喃喃着对不起着几个字。

直到她哭累了，手里也没了力气，伊万将她扶到椅子上，用拇指替她擦去眼泪，在她还沾着泪水的鼻尖落下一吻。

“像海水一样。”他笑起来，“燕，你也不应该把我当做工具。”

听到这里，她低下头，躲闪着他的目光，不发一语。

“那这样要怎么办呢，你要怎么补偿我呢？”

“万尼亚……”

“燕，你得打起精神，我们还有很多事要做。马上要期末了，你得回去上课，然后我们从长计议，好不好？”

“好，对不起，万尼亚……”

“我不怪你。我从来都不怪你。”他捧着她的面颊，让她看着自己的眼睛，以一种发誓的郑重口吻说道。

一旦忙碌起来，悲伤就不得不让出时间的位置，以春燕要强的性子，她绝对不会放松对自己成绩的要求。好在为期两周的考试总算是过去了，考完最后一科的学生们纷纷收拾行李，开启自己的寒假。

伊万拖着春燕的行李箱，和春燕并肩走在校园里，他回大海只需要一个背包，装些地上的小玩意儿带给家人朋友就好了，至于电脑、手机这些东西，只能留在宿舍里或者让春燕保管。

“假期里你会上来吗？”春燕开口。

“你想我上来我就上来呀。”伊万回答。

“那我要怎么找你，吹海螺吗？”

“当然不是，你故事听多了。”伊万从包里翻出来两条用鱼鳞做的项链，一条是春燕那天从自己身上扯下来的墨玉色鱼鳞，另一条是伊万的淡金色鳞片，比她的那片要大上一圈。伊万将他的鳞片递给春燕。她将项链拿在眼前，阳光下，伊万的鳞片闪烁着漂亮的波光，浮动的光线像海浪一样。“戴上它，然后放在嘴里轻轻咬一下，这样我就会知道。”

“你……摘下来的时候一定很痛吧。”春燕将它戴在脖子上。

“跟你那片的位置相同，我们扯平了。”他耸耸肩。

伊万将春燕送到了她叔叔的家门口，恰巧遇到了买菜回家的王耀，他知道侄女儿今天回来，特地去买了许多好菜。春燕免不了几句来自叔叔的寒暄与八卦，伊万便留下来蹭了顿饭，等到了傍晚，春燕送他出去，原本打算在地铁站分别，最后索性送他去了火车站。月台上，火车向着夕阳驶去的时候，春燕感觉到一阵说不出来的情绪，心中似乎有什么空缺被填满了，她甚至回家的脚步都轻快了许多，一想到伊万，脸上便挂着掩饰不住的笑意。

或许这就是幸福吧？

在这座城市边缘的一处小村庄里突然流行起一种怪病，而离村庄不远的那条宽阔的河流，散发出隐隐的臭味。某一天，在海边玩耍的小孩看见海里漂浮上来好些鱼儿，他兴奋地拿网兜装了满满一兜，背回家里，但是父母看了一眼以后立刻将死掉的鱼埋进了土里，孩子在大哭，大人却在收拾行李，准备带一家人离开这个村子。

老人说，如果看见海面上空乌云翻滚，云朵像是要伸出手来拥抱海浪的时候，就是有人鱼离开了他们的同胞。

当盖坦被人抱回来的时候，伊万还不能相信自己的眼睛。发现他的人鱼说，盖坦已经死去很多天了，他的身体僵硬，但是鱼鳞开始软化，他再也不能浮上海面去看那一轮升起的太阳。死去的人鱼，命运就是沉入深不见底的海沟中。盖坦是年轻人鱼中最机灵的一个，伊万与他一起读过书。人鱼们互相认识，互相熟悉，他们是最团结的族群，他们的生死和悲欢永远相连相通。

得知盖坦生前去过的地方——一处被人类工厂污染的入海口，伊万能感受到胸中有一团火焰，他愤怒，他悲痛，但眼泪在海里是看不见的。盖坦一定是想去调查那些死鱼死虾是从哪儿来的。

伊万轻轻摩挲着飘在胸口的那一片墨玉色的鱼鳞，将它拿起来放在嘴边吻了吻，它的触感比人鱼自己的鱼鳞要圆润光滑些，他决定上陆地一趟。

春燕看着窗外的斜阳，思绪不由得飘回了那一个傍晚，她跟伊万在海边散步，夕阳也是这么灿烂，染红了一大片天空。她突然想出门走走，趁着太阳余温未散。于是她裹上大衣，拎着钥匙出了家门，没走两步，她看到小区门口站着的人。春燕惊喜地跑过去，扑到伊万怀里。

“你怎么来了？”

后者没有回答，只是紧紧地抱着她，将脑袋放在她的肩上。

“出什么事了？”

他还是没有开口，伊万感觉喉咙像是哽住了，发不出声音。

姑娘与他拉开些距离，她看见他的眼睛红着，心里一沉，她抓住他的手，紧紧握住。

“万尼亚，不论你遇到了什么，我都跟你在一起。”

“燕……”他试着开口，“燕，我想你了。”

“我也想你。”她依旧看着他，眼里满是担忧。

“我们找个地方，坐下说。”他回握住她的手，将她的手包裹在掌心。

在陆地上的这些日子，伊万住在春燕在学校旁边租的公寓里。他们找到了污水的来源，一家化工厂的排污处理系统很明显有问题，污水源源不断地排入河流中。两人在工厂附近拍照取证的时候被保安发现，他甚至牵着一条猎犬去追他们。好在最终伊万带着春燕有惊无险地躲过了追踪。

回到家以后，两人查出了工厂所属，它的老板就是理查德·福尔科。

春燕与伊万对视着，他们看到了对方眼睛中闪烁着同一种兴奋，是在愤怒之余看见复仇希望的狂喜，是身处黑暗即将伸手抓住光明的渴望。

正好，春燕的叔叔王耀在政府部门工作，他虽然只是个勤勤恳恳的职员，但是多少能给春燕指出一条明路。当天晚上，伊万再次坐在了春燕家的饭桌前。

“所以，你们找到了当年沉船的原因，线索全部指向理查德·福尔科，然后正好他的工厂非法排污的把柄也被你们抓住了？”王耀端着饭碗，看向坐在对面的两个年轻人。

“没错，王先生。”伊万点点头，放下碗筷，“因为他排放的污水，导致当地许多人生病甚至死亡，其中就包括我的朋友。”

“抱歉，节哀。”王耀叹了口气，“这样，我们需要更多证据，尤其是当地人的证明，他们应该很乐意帮我们举报化工厂。”

“对，那我们明天去当地的村庄看看，然后再打电话举报工厂？”春燕看着王耀。

“你们几个年轻人不要掺和这种事，如果他能长期非法排放污水，那当地的环保部门或许已经被他打点好了，你这样打电话过去对自己反而没有好处。我直接向上级反映情况。你们可以找这边一个叫‘绿色生命’的环保组织，寻求法律帮助，因为这一块我也不是很了解，我有个朋友在这个组织里，他们非常专业。”

“那您的朋友叫什么名字，我们直接联系他方便一些。”伊万开口。

“他叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，一个很风流的油腻中年人，春燕你离他远一点。不过他最近似乎不在这个城市，你们试试看吧。”

“所以叔叔你到底是怎么认识的风流油腻中年人……”春燕抹了把额前的冷汗。

“啊，我跟他大学一个宿舍，他那个时候还不油腻。”王耀笑起来，招呼着他们再吃一点，毕竟现在有了目标和方法，心里也轻松了不少。伊万依旧沉默寡言，只是偶尔回答一下王耀的问题，但是他夹菜的频率变多了，人类的食物一直都是他最喜欢的，春燕家的饭更加好吃。

的确就如王耀所说，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是个看上去就很风流的人，他的金色长发随意地绑了一小撮在脑后，额前两缕卷曲的碎发垂下，虽然人到中年，但是面部依然棱角分明，尤其是他那双蓝紫色的眼睛，无时不刻都在散发着魅力。或许是他过于频繁地抛媚眼给周围所有的异性，才会有“油腻”一说吧！

礼貌地寒暄过后，伊万主动将春燕与这位看上去过于“危险”的波诺弗瓦先生隔开，不过谈论到他所在的环保组织，弗朗西斯变得认真了许多。

“其实你们说的这个工厂，我们之前也注意到了，留下了一些证据，能够提交的我们已经提交了。工厂老板一定与当地政府勾结，所以迟迟没有结果。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“不过你们说有新的证据，虽然沉船的事情已经过去很久了，但是以这个为理由重新申请调查和诉讼，或许是一个新的突破口。”

“真的吗，波诺弗瓦先生，我是说，这两个案子其实没有什么关联。”春燕开口。

“呵呵，叫我弗朗就好，”他冲春燕笑起来，露出闪亮的牙齿，“美丽的小姐，你说的很对，两个案子互相没有关联，但是他们都指向了同一个人，这就是关联。”

“你的意思是，起诉理查德·福尔科个人？”春燕问道。

“是的，我聪明可爱的小姑娘。”他赞许地点点头，“王耀怎么从来没有告诉我他有个这么棒的侄女，你简直在发光。”

“咳咳，那么我们就把资料交给您了？”伊万皱了皱眉头。

“是的，放心地交给我吧。”弗朗西斯张开双手，“这位年轻的先生，不用这么担心。我能看得出来春燕是你的姑娘，我只是不能忍受由衷的赞美无法表达而已，你可要好好珍惜夸赞的每一个词句啊，毕竟你多么幸运。”

春燕看了眼伊万，木讷的大个子此刻低着头不发一语，耳朵尖都已经红了起来。她只好笑了笑开口：“弗朗西斯先生，您不要打趣万尼亚了，他是个老实人。”春燕将自己的手放到伊万掌心，“今天也不早了，我们先这样吧，期待您的好消息。”

“嗯，麻烦了，”伊万看着弗朗西斯点点头，“我会好好对她的。”伊万轻轻捏了捏手里那只柔软的小手。

姑娘羞赧地挽上伊万的胳膊，朝弗朗西斯挥挥手算是告别，两个人离开了餐厅，留下独自坐在桌前的弗朗西斯。他看着这一对璧人离开的身影，忍不住微笑起来，低下头，无奈地摇了摇。他拨通了王耀的电话。

“弗朗西斯。”

“噢，怎么样，今天见到他们了。”对面的人开口。

“年轻真好啊……”他靠在椅背上，端起面前的酒杯，对着光线看了眼半透明的红色液体。

“切，别感叹了。”

“不得不说，他们的发现很惊人。我很好奇他们是通过什么找到那艘沉船还拍了照的，毕竟这么多年了你都无能为力。”

“我有个大胆的猜测，但是你听了以后不许骂我脑子有问题。”王耀说。

“你们家春燕其实是外星人？”

“……弗朗西斯，这么多年过去了，你脑子果然还有问题。”

“那你觉得是什么？”

“你听说过人鱼吗？”

“你是说那个叫伊万的男孩？”弗朗西斯放下杯子，朝窗外看去，两人已经走远了。

“没错。之前我没能找到的证据，在他出现以后突然就有了，看来他非常关键。但是能下潜到那么深的海底，而且没有被水压影响，拍出质量如此高的照片和视频，并且停留如此长的时间，真的有人类可以做到吗？即使有，怎么会出现在这里而不是什么运动会赛场或者被国家雪藏呢？”

“你还真是跟以前一样理性又浪漫啊……”他喝掉了杯子里的酒。

“不管如何，你这次得帮我。理查德·福尔科必须得到惩罚，我得给大哥大嫂一个交代。”对面的声音沉了几分。

“当然，当年出事的时候我也很难过，他们都是很好的人。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“至于伊万的身份，你有去打探吗？”

“不管他是什么人，只要春燕幸福就行了。他虽然没有什么城府，不过单纯善良的人待在春燕身边我反而放心。”

“你还是一如既往的老狐狸啊。”弗朗西斯笑起来，阳光打在他的脸上，想到老友的表情，弗朗西斯心里又多了几分暖意。

“行了，那些不便我出面的事你放心去办，我这里给你开绿灯。”

“请我吃饭。”

“我亲手做，好吧？”

“一言为定，再见啦。”

放下电话的王耀也陷入了沉思，关于伊万，关于理查德·福尔科，关于他王耀的下一步计划……这些年他早就将目标锁定在了理查德·福尔科身上，只不过他一直没有找到方法去对付他，近几年对方的势力膨胀得越来越快，留下的把柄越来越多，但是后台也越来越硬。

但是一定会付出代价的。

转眼，寒假过去，枝头冒出新绿的时候也到了学生重返校园的时间。虽然天气依旧寒冷，但是人来人往的学校也平添几分热气。

按照弗朗西斯的嘱托，春燕将自己写的文章匿名投稿给了校报。虽说他们学校的校刊是个没什么存在感的小刊物，传播范围也不广泛，但是麻雀虽小五脏俱全，文章不仅会印在纸质刊物上，也会通过网络传播开来。在刚开学这个时间点，校刊正愁没有文章印发，春燕的投稿可以说是救急，并且内容十分劲爆，直指当地最出名的大老板——理查德·福尔科。

怀着一腔热血的青年们对理查德·福尔科最气愤的已然不是他非法排污，而是他为遗产弑父的行为，不仅如此，还波及了全船的生命，这种冷血的行为正好为他漠视生命提供了有力证据，再加上近几年来理查德·福尔科所谓的“公益项目”，也不过是变相圈钱的作秀。于是这一篇文章经过用词和句法上的稍微润色过后，安排在了最醒目的版面。更是出现在了学校各大官方平台的页面上。

起初，它跟以往校报任何文章一样，就像投入湖中的小石子，只有湖面上那一圈波澜，没过多久又重归平静。但是在弗朗西斯有意的安排和引导下，这一份报道成功“出圈”，被转载到了各大媒体，网友们纷纷讨论，社会上也出现了各种抵制的声音。虽说学校为了保护学生，早已删除了文章销毁了报纸，但是文章早就广为流传，至于最初的版本是否还在，已经无所谓了。

这以后，理查德·福尔科公司的股票大跌，亏损数额不断上涨，民众自发的抵制无疑是最有力的武器。

不过王耀和春燕想看到的可不止于此。

当年“八月”号游轮遇难者的家属从天南地北联合到一起，向理查德·福尔科发起了诉讼。开庭当日，法庭外无数自发聚集起来的人们举着牌子，上面写满了对福尔科的控诉。志愿律师、环保团队一同参与了诉讼过程，很快，胜利的消息传来，欢呼声一浪高过一浪。

只是在这次审理中，理查德·福尔科仅仅承认了他的工厂非法排污，至于“八月”号，他一直坚持自己是无罪的，并且王耀他们也拿不出更多的证据了。伊万带回来的照片和视频被送去检验，结果出来还需要一段时间，在这期间内他们能做的只有等待。

关停工厂，接受巨额罚款。对理查德·福尔科的惩罚仅限于此。

春燕懊恼地叹了口气。此刻她和伊万，王耀还有弗朗西斯在一块儿，他们不能也不敢单独行动。

这个春天显得无比漫长，当最后一朵苹果花落下的时候，人们也渐渐淡忘了在初春掀起一阵风波的、臭名昭著的理查德·福尔科。他的公司似乎又恢复了正常运作，产品销量也在渐渐恢复。

大众的记忆是短暂的，但失去了至亲的人们却拥有一辈子的痛苦，有人无法忘记。

某天晚上，初夏的风带着些许温度吹进窗子里，春燕接到了王耀的电话。

“弗朗在法院工作的朋友说二审这几天会开始。”王耀永远平静的声音此刻也带上了点兴奋，春燕忍不住笑起来，她轻轻回了个好，然后挂断。她揉了揉眉心，这么多年来的心结即将迎来一个了结，再苦再累都得把这些天坚持过去。

另一个电话打进来，春燕看了眼手机，是伊万，或许是来接她去吃饭的。

是啊，还有伊万陪着自己。

二审开始前一天，弗朗西斯突然给春燕发了条消息，说他得到了消息，福尔科似乎正在赶往“八月”当年出事的海域。她与伊万连夜买了车票赶到当地，理查德·福尔科或许要趁机逃跑，他们绝对不能让他得逞。

两个人询问了港口的人，福尔科的船的确在一个小时前朝着那个方向启程。她雇了一辆快艇，在发动机的轰鸣声中，两个人划破海浪。他们终于看到了福尔科的游艇，理查德·福尔科正倚在船舷边上。他似乎也看到了春燕他们，但并没有理会，而是带着一副悲伤与决绝的表情，翻出船舷，纵身跳到海里。福尔科的游艇向远处驶去。

这让二人想也没有想到，开快艇的船夫也吓坏了。

伊万立刻脱掉外衣跳到海里，他消失在海水中，只有春燕看到，他鱼尾鳞片的闪光与海浪被月亮映出来的波光混在了一起。

“疯了，疯了，现在的人都疯了！”船长朝着水里大吼，掏出手机准备报警。

“他会把他救上来的，您相信我。”春燕看着伊万消失的方向。

“你们是什么人啊，专业救援队吗？”

“并不是，但刚刚跳海自杀的那个人，或许需要一些专业的帮助。”春燕的嘴角弯起来，她看见伊万的脑袋浮出水面，手里拖着不省人事的理查德·福尔科。伊万迅速将耳鳍变回人耳，船长和春燕合力将福尔科拉到船上，随后春燕给伊万找了一条浴巾。伊万趁着船长在照顾福尔科的间隙，跳上船，拿毛巾擦了擦头发然后将它围在腰间。

上岸的时候救护车已经在等着他们了。

两人依偎在救护车的角落，春燕的脑袋靠在伊万肩上。

“你是把他吓晕的吗？”春燕小声问伊万。

“可能是吧，他应该看到了。”伊万小声嘟囔着，眼皮却已经在打架，他一只手搂着春燕，另一只手揉了揉眉心。

“我给王耀发消息了，一会儿他会赶到医院去的，我们能回去好好休息了。”

“那明天的课……”

“让任旻帮我们请假好了。”

“你考虑得可太周全了……”伊万打了个哈欠。

二审当日，春燕和伊万请了假前去旁听。那日理查德·福尔科主动跳海，想必也是因为知道自己局面不利。

当他被带去被告席时，他看到了伊万。福尔科整个人仿佛垮掉了一般，连站立的力气都失去了，他是被人扶着过去的。很快，福尔科承认了当时修改路线就是为了制造意外害死他的父亲，还供出了几个被他收买的官员名字。最终他得到了审判，福尔科会在监狱中度过一辈子。

这以后，两人的生活步入正轨，他们像地球上的其他生命一样，被时间追赶着。暑假很快来了。

因为王耀要去南方出差，春燕和伊万顺理成章地跟着去旅行，但同行的还有一个弗朗西斯。

“哥哥我也调换了部门，正好一起结个伴嘛。”金发男人笑起来，在机场里宛如一个行走的魅力散发机器。

“原来你也是有编制的人吗？”

“当然，不然我怎么搞得到这么多信息的。”他冲春燕抛了个媚眼。

王耀大声地咳嗽起来。

“叔你怎么了，没事儿吧？”伊万问道。

“你刚叫我什么？”

“我跟着春燕叫呀。”他也笑起来，眼睛弯成两条弧线。

南部沙滩的太阳果然非常猛烈，用它灼热的温度炙烤着一切，但海浪带来些许凉意，让人们更加愿意去拥抱大海。弗朗西斯和王耀躺在大遮阳伞下，一旁放着两杯塞满冰块的可乐，弗朗西斯那一杯已经空了一半，但王耀这一杯仍然满满当当。

正当弗朗西斯打算拿走王耀的杯子继续消暑的时候，被王耀叫住了。

“诶，你拿我的干嘛，没了不知道自己再买一杯吗？”

“你这杯还不是哥哥我买的，再说了，你也没喝啊。”

“我老了，吃太生冷的容易拉肚子。”

两个人注视着不远处沙滩上正在嬉闹的两个年轻人。春燕穿着泳衣，展现出少女美好而健康饱满的身体，伊万经年锻炼的身形也高大壮实，两人待在一块儿看上去无比和谐美好，王耀忍不住笑起来。

“你笑什么。”弗朗西斯一脸莫名其妙看着王耀。

“你看他们，年轻人，多好啊……”

“说得好像你明天就要撒手人寰一样。”

“呸呸呸，你会不会讲话啊。”

“诶，你看，伊万那小子把你家姑娘带到海里去了，她不是不会游泳吗？”弗朗西斯坐起来。

“放心吧，那也轮不到你英雄救美。”王耀在心里翻了个白眼，“你还记得我的猜测吗？”

男人重新躺回椅子上，脑袋枕着双手看向远方。伊万抱着春燕越游越远，直到消失在两个人的视线中。

远离人群以后，伊万变回了原本的样子，他带着春燕在海中央，比海鸥飞得还要快。最后，伊万在一块礁石前停了下来，他将春燕抱了上去，然后自己像以前那样，用胳膊撑着身体，尾巴一摆，坐在春燕身边。

春燕靠在他身上，抚摸着他鱼尾的鳞片，她看见了一个明显的缺口。

“着就是我项链上的那一片吗？”她捏着脖颈上挂着的金色鱼鳞。

“嗯。”伊万点点头。

“你之前好像说过，人鱼很看重尾巴是不是好看。”

“我更在乎你爱不爱我。”他笑起来，将姑娘揽在怀里。

“我也很在乎这个问题。”春燕抬头，伊万正好稍稍低下头，从这个角度，她能看见他的鼻孔，然后才是眼睛。

“嫁给我好不好。”他冷不丁地问道，两片嘴唇翻动。

春燕眨了眨眼睛，从他怀里挣开，换了个正常的角度看向他。

“你把我带到这里来问这个问题，如果我不答应就推我下去吗？”

“你怎么能这么想啊……”伊万无辜地嚷嚷，“好歹我们也共患难过那么多次……”他越说越小声，脑袋也低下来。

“好啊。”她也冷不丁地回答道。

“真的吗？”他抬起头，尾巴跟着动了动。

“真的，我爱你。”春燕郑重地点点头，看着伊万的眼睛。

“我也爱你！”他捧起她的脸颊，准备吻上去。

“但是伊万，你要顺利毕业才行。”春燕扭头躲开他。

“什么——我已经挂了三门了！”

“从这个假期开始，好好学习吧。”春燕笑起来，抱着伊万的腰，钻进他怀里。

因为生存的重担，在未来会落在每个人身上。


End file.
